


Brotherly Love.

by Geminisister



Series: Dirty Little Secrets [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Humour, Incest, Multi, Sexual Situations, Threesome, Tragedy, Triad Pairing, bad language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 13:04:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11082186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geminisister/pseuds/Geminisister
Summary: Angelina discovers that two Weasley's are so much better than just the one.





	Brotherly Love.

**Author's Note:**

> I am not making any money from this work. I sadly do not own or claim to own anything to do with the Harry Potter franchise but JK does. Just playing with her characters for my own enjoyment.

Brotherly Love.

 

"Do you think it will be soon?" Angelina asked as she turned to face her boyfriend George Weasley, after she had closed and locked the shop door behind their last customer of the day. She was frightened, scared she may lose someone she loved in this blasted war.

"Yes," he said with a brisk nod. Seeing the concerned look on his girlfriends face he drew her into a deep hug. He then looked over her shoulder, to see Fred, his twin, . Angelina turned, breaking free from the hug and weakly smiled towards Fred. She saw how lonely he looked, leaning up against the counter of the shop. She beckoned to him with her hand. Fred smirked and took the proffered hand and she drew him into a hug. George looked once more at his twin and tugged him into him, drawing both of them in close for a three way hug.

George kissed Angelina firmly and their heated kiss began to turn them on. Fred began to wiggle free but soon was caught by hands belonging to both Angelina and his twin and was tugged back into their embrace. 

George leaned across his girlfriend to snog his twin. Angelina smirked and decided she wanted a try and as soon as Fred's lips became free she swooped in to taste his lips. He tasted like George and another sweet taste that just added to the mix. The three kissed and fondled and soon clothes began to be shed. With a bit of magic all three were transported as one up into the large bedroom of the upstairs flat.

One twin resembled the other and it was only through experience that Angelina knew which twin was which. The two pairs of hands caressing and exploring her body was intense and their kisses only added to the mix bringing her swiftly to the boil.

She knew it was George who entered her first, she knew the feel of his hard cock and the way he thrust with such intent at making her come as fast as he could. She relaxed knowing he had already cast the contraceptive charm over her and moved along with his thrusts. Meanwhile, fred was kissing her, first gently and reverently, then as his confidence grew, he became more passionate, with nips and kisses that left her breathless. George rolled her over so she was atop him and encouraged his twin to move up behind Angelina. She felt Fred's stiff erection skim along her back as he leaned in to kiss her neck. She shoved her bum up into him allowing him to know she was alright with this. .

Soon all three were moving as george continued to thrust deep inside as his twin rubbed his now leaking cock across Angelina's buttocks. She was growing frustrated. She was horny as hell and had been close to climax on a few occasions but her mind had been distracted by Fred and had gone off the boil slightly.

"What's up love?" Asked George. Fred instantly pulled away thinking he was at fault. But once again Angelina and George both tugged him back into them. Fred felt his twins arm around his back and felt the smooth caress across his arse cheek from Angelina's hand. Her nails dug into his bum as she squeezed him tightly, as she held him close to her back.

"It is not you Fred. It's me. You both are so fucking gorgeous and I want you both honest." Explained Angelina as she leaned back into Fred, turning her head to look back at him. She smiled, then turned to face George and added. "Fred keeps distracting me with his leaking cock, while you are inside me Georgie!" 

"Well, my love there is a simple remedy for that -"

George caught at his twin's leaking member and in one swift motion free'd himself from inside his girlfriend and replaced his cock with that of his twin. With his other hand he held the other two in place . They were all squished together and George had to laugh at the wide eyed look of astonishment on his twin's face. Angelina's eyes had glazed over for a brief moment before she managed to gasp out. "I love you Georgie!" His twin agreed instantly to this sentiment via their silent bond.

+++

George was a wreck. Angelina blinked back the tears, scared to approach her boyfriend. She had seen him crumble since his twins' death. Now she had to break news to him that may shatter more than his soul.

Angelina had continued to work in the shop and today was one of the few visits George had made since Fred's death. She Had asked Bill if he could look after the shop so she could have a private word with her boyfriend. She was unsure if she was even that.

"You are WHAT?" George snarled. Angelina winced. She knew this would happen. He thought she had cheated on him. She had anticipated the anger, the hatred but had not expected the jealous look on his face.

"I am sorry George,". She cried, dropping to her knees at his feet. "I am so sorry it is not yours." She held onto his legs as he tried to push her away. Then she blurted out the truth.

George froze, he was about to cast Angelina out of his life forever. Then her three words caught at his heart, tugged on his soul and a spark of hope began to bloom inside him.

"Are you sure?" He asked, tears wetting his face as he,now with gentle hands and words, pulled his pregnant girlfriend to her feet.

She nodded and felt the warmth of George's arms around her for the first time since he had lost Fred. They cried together, then to her amazement George began to laugh. 

"Was it THAT last time we -?"

She nodded, with a teary , "yes!"

Angelina had got pregnant THAT last night, when the three of them were together.

She is carrying Freds child. George is the happiest he has been since his brother's death. He still has a piece of his twin inside his girlfriend soon to be wife's tummy. 

But he knows his parents would never understand what had happened and they both vowed to keep the secret. 

When the baby was born it was a redhead boy, the spitting image of George of course but Angelina and George shared a knowing look the moment he was born and both announced in the same breath. "FRED!"

End.


End file.
